


Acting

by immortalje



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-23
Updated: 2007-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky hated to watch Tony act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting

**Author's Note:**

> 1) For the lover100 challenge over on Livejournal.  
> 2) Prompt #35: Act  
> 3) This was first posted to Livejournal in 2007.  
> 4) Thanks to Becca for beta reading :)

  
**Acting**   


Ducky watched the scene from the side. Nobody had seen him yet. Everything seemed normal, the same bantering, the same laughter, the relief that the case was solved. But none of them noticed Tony's act. All fell for him acting that everything was alright, when clearly it wasn't. The case had gotten to Tony. The team was always so good at catching what was hidden beneath the mask of normalcy, yet they were blind to what one of their own hid.

He could see Abby watching Tony sometimes, catching glimpses. He could also see her failing to find proof and dismissing it, before checking again to make sure it was nothing. She only knew to look for something because she had caught him comfort Tony after a breakdown. Ducky knew that she had realised how good of an actor Tony really is when it comes to what he feels, but she still needed to learn how to see what lay beyond the mask. No matter how many glimpses she could see, the truth was still hidden from her most of the time and he knew that Abby felt helpless about it.

Tony hadn't let her in yet. In fact, Ducky was the only one who had been allowed in so far and recognising that Tony was acting had been the first step in that direction. He was beyond surprised and disappointed that Jethro hadn't recognised Tony's act for what it was.

Not being able to watch the scene any longer and opting to save Tony from the misery and get him to the comfort that their home presented, he dropped in on the group and asked Tony to help him to the car. He could see Tony's relief reflected in his eyes, relief at finally being able to go home and let the mask drop.

Ducky never liked it when Tony acted; it meant that he was hurting and afraid to show it.

  
**The End**   



End file.
